


Miss Flash

by Fastest_Girl_Alive



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Female Barry, Female Flash, Pilot Rewrite, gender swap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:11:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9081844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fastest_Girl_Alive/pseuds/Fastest_Girl_Alive
Summary: Rebecca Henryetta Allen, or Becca to her family and friends, was a completely normal nerd until she was eleven years old, when her father, Norman, was killed by a figure in yellow. She grew up under the protection of Josephine West and her son, Ian. But when Becca was twenty-five, her entire life changed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a rewrite of The Flash, with swapped genders, of course. Relationship statuses are based on Season 1. I'm not changing a whole lot, but I hope you enjoy anyway.
> 
> P. S. I am also incorporating the portions of the Arrow episode "Three Ghosts" that I realized that Flash makers left out.

All my life, I've been running. Sometimes I escape, and other times, I do not.

**FLASHBACK 9 Years Ago**

I gasped as I tripped and fell to the sidewalk. My hands stung, I was out of breath, and before I could even move, I had bullies pounding on my backpack.

Eventually, they let me go. But not without a few bruises.

I got home and jumped into my dad's arms. He patched me up.

"I couldn't get away." I frowned.

"Hey," my dad smiled at me, "sometimes it's better to have a good heart than fast legs."

I watched my mom come in the front door.

"Becca got into a fight today." My dad told her. "And she won."

"Way to go, Slugger!" My mom grinned, using the nickname she'd been calling me since I was 8.

My dad glared at her.

"Oh, and, no more fights." She kissed my dad.

The rest of the night went mostly well. We had dinner and my dad tucked me in.

I fell asleep, then woke up to a loud CRASH from the living room.

I stared at my fish tank, aghast. The water, along with a few fish, was floating out of the tank.

I panicked, ran down the stairs and saw a storm of red and yellow lightning. And in the middle of all was my dad.

"Becca!" He shouted, reaching out to me.

"Dad!" I screamed back.

My mom came up behind me. "Norman!"

My dad was starting to cry. He never cries.

My mother turned to me. "Run, Becca!"

A second later, I was out in the street with no idea of how I got there. "Mom? Dad?" I called out in a scared voice. I began running towards my house.

**Present Day**

"Sorry!" I cried, pushing past people on the sidewalk. "Sorry! Excuse me! Pardon me!"

I heard Captain Singh yell, "Where's Allen?!"

"Shoot." I muttered under my breath. I slipped through the last few people and to the crime scene.

"Sorry I'm late." I mumbled.

"What is it this time, Allen?" Singh said to me, angrily. "May I remind you that your excuse last time was car trouble. Want to tell me why that one was particularly memorable?"

"I do not own a car." I stared down at my boots.

"She was on an errand for me." Detective Josephine West gave me a dirty look. "Do you have what I asked for?"

I pulled out a half-eaten chocolate bar from the pocket of my jacket. I handed it to her. "I took a few bites." I said regretfully.

Josephine shoved me towards the crime scene. I knelt down and scanned the tire tracks. "Runaway car is a Mustang Shelby. Shelby's have a 12-inch asymmetrical tread specific to that model." I spotted something on the track. "And there's something else."

I grabbed a pen from Detective West's partner and scraped up some of the muck. I sniffed it. Animal droppings. I slid it into a bag after telling the detectives what it was.

"My mother gave me that pen." West's partner said. "Before she died."

I sighed. "Sorry."

•••

Back in my lab at CCPD, I scanned the droppings I'd found at the crime scene. As I was doing that, Ian West, Detective West's son, walked in.

"Hi Becca!" He grinned. "Ready to go see the particle accelerator thingy?"

"It's not a thingy!" I cried, going into complete detail as how the particle accelerator could change the course of science.

"So can you go?" Ian asked hopefully. He probably didn't care about anything that I had said.

"Once I finished this thing for your mom." I slid my chair over to my desk to grab something, and when I slid it back to my computer, I witnessed Ian steal a french fry from the cardboard container.

"Hands off my fries!" I playfully glared at him, taking back my food.

"We started selling cronuts at Jitters. I ate two this morning. If this keeps happening," Ian stole another fry, "I'll be more muffin top than man."

"Never." I shook my head.

Josephine walked in. "Leave Becca alone, she's working."

"Hi mom." Ian smiled, giving his mother a hug.

I turned to Josephine and explained that the animal droppings were cow manure containing a certain chemical only found at a few farms in the area. I handed her the addresses. "I bet you'll find a pretty sweet Shelby parked at one of them."

"Well, Mom, seeing that Becca solved your poop problem, how about letting her go to S. T. A. R. Labs?" Ian pleaded.

"Fine." Josephine rolled her eyes.

Ian gave his mother a kiss before grabbing his coat.

"Thanks Josephine!" I cried, dashing out after Ian.

•••

"How was your trip? Did you find proof of the impossible in Starling City?" Ian asked me as we walked into S. T. A. R. Labs.

I had visited Starling City after hearing about what I called impossible cases. I made friends with Franklin Smoak, June Diggle, and Olivia Queen, who happened to be the Arrow, one of my personal heroes. Franklin and I were slightly more than friends, but I think he's more interested in Olivia. And I'm more interested in Ian.

"Actually, while I was away, I had a chance to think about relationships and how I'm not in one...and neither are you..." I began.

"I think I know what you're trying to say." Ian said.

"No, I don't think you actually do..." I muttered under my breath.

"I know we're, like, best friends but since we're sorta like brother and sister it can get kinda...weird for you to talk to me about guys but I want you to know that it's okay. I will help you find the guy who appreciates you for the amazing woman you are." Ian smiled at me.

I sighed. Not actually what I was going to say. But I lied. "You took the words right out my mouth."

I watched as my other personal hero, Dr. Harriet Wells, stepped up to the podium. I started clapping, a grin spread across my face.

"Thank you, thank you." Dr. Wells quieted the crowd. "I am Dr. Harriet Wells. And tonight, with this particle accelerator, we are going to make advancements in science, advancements in medicine..."

Dr. Wells said more, but a teenage girl snatched Ian's bag.

"My laptop! It has my dissertation!" Ian screamed.

I sprinted as fast as my legs could carry me. I was never known for my speed, I was late to literally everything.

I caught up to the teen, but she shoved the bag into my chest, knocking the wind out of me and throwing me against the brick wall.

"Okay, listen kid. You don't have to do this. Just give me back my friend's bag, and we'll call it even, okay?" I said, holding my arms out.

Well, stupid girl didn't listen, and slammed me into the wall. She jumped the fence, and a gun was pointed at her. A police officer yelled, "Put your hands up! Unless you want to find out the hard way you're not faster than a bullet."

•••

Ian and I got back to the CCPD, me with a bloody nose and few bruises.

Ian spotted the new police officer. "Who's that?"

"Edith Thawne." I nodded towards her. "New officer from Keystone."

"Oh...that's Detective Pretty Girl."

"Say what?!" I exclaimed.

"That's why my mom calls her." Ian explained. "Says she actually keeps score when it comes to arrests." He sighed. "She is pretty though."

I rolled my eyes. Thanks a lot Edith, stealing my crush's heart.

I walked up to my lab, carrying a news article. My phone rang. It was Franklin.

"Hey, Franklin!"

"Did you make it to S. T. A. R. Labs?"

"Yeah, I was there for a few minutes and then my friend's bag got stolen. He got it back, but we left."

"Great." Franklin sighed.

"Oh, I left a gift for Olivia." I grinned.

"Thanks Becca. Merry Christmas."

"Bye Franklin. Happy Hannukkah." I clicked off my phone.

I turned on the news, knowing they'd be talking about the particle accelerator.

"Hi, I'm Liam Park, and I am outside of S. T. A. R. Labs. The particle accelerator has been turned on..." I stopped listening and tuned the TV out.

I pulled down on my map of Central City, letting it roll up and revealing a board full of news articles, all relating to my father's murder and my mother's arrest. The headlines all read "Norman Allen Found Dead" or "Dr. Henryetta Allen Arrested For Murder of Husband".

Then I heard the TV say this: "Wait, we have new information that the particle accelerator has been unstable. The storm has caused an internal malfunction. We are now being told to leave the area..." The TV, and all the lights in the lab, shut off.

I watched as a bright mushroom cloud rose up from S. T. A. R. Labs. I gasped.

I hurried over to my skylight, where rain was leaking in from outside. I had to close this, before any more rain came in. I tried yanking on the chain, but it stopped. I looked up at the skylight.

I watched in horror as a lightning bolt shattered the window, hitting me in the stomach. I felt pressure against my back as I slipped into unconsciousness.


End file.
